I see you
by Obsolete Veneficus
Summary: After the death of her twin sister, Clarke, a ex marine injured in battle, is shipped off to Pandora, a Earth-like planet to continue the work that her sister was doing. Clarke/Lexa The 100 AU. Inspired by the movie Avatar.
1. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

A distorted voice was the first thing that she could hear, it getting clearer and clearer as the effects of Cryosleep wore off.

"People, you have been in cryo for five years, nine months and twenty two days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nausea, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. The staff thanks you in advance."

Clarke was finally able to open her eyes, they immediately being drawn to the voice of the person. Unstrapping herself, she instantly floated out of the cryo chamber, a smile breaking out on her face at the weightless feeling she gets. The man, who was the med tec, floated his way to her, checking her vital signs.

"Are we there?" was the words that came out of her mouth, the words sounding strained and hoarse from lack of use. The med tech chuckled, his head nodding as he spoke his reply. "Oh yeah, Sunshine. We're there."

Ignoring the nickname he gave her, Clarke pushed off from the chamber and made her way to the lockers. She never thought that she'd be here, this was not her scene at all, she wasn't the science-y type. Yet here she was, far away from her home planet playing the role of scientist. She shook her head as memories flooded her mind, now not being the time to think about what set her on this path.

Grabbing her belongings from the locker, she placed her backpack on herself, making sure to grab the packs of food out of her bag. She was definitely not a fan of astronaut food but being asleep for so long makes a person beyond starving.

She sighed as she opened the pack. 'Just get it out the way. Faster I eat the sooner it's gone.' That thought did nothing to help with the taste. Nearly gagging as soon as it touched her tongue, she clenched her fists and swallowed it, a face of disgust remained on her face as she crunched up the now empty package. 'The things I do for science' Rolling her eyes as she reminds herself that there were more reasons for why she took this job.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Clarke lost count of how many times she had sighed in the past minute from boredom. This wasn't the person she was meant to be. She was supposed to be with her team, fighting for her country. Instead she was in the hospital, permanently stuck seated in a wheelchair, thinking about the what ifs. It wasn't like she couldn't get fixed, she could, the doctor even suggested it, but unfortunately it was way out of her price range. The doctor even knew it yet he still suggested. It felt like he was rubbing it in how she could never afford something like that, that her life was truly fucked._

 _A knock broke through her depressing thoughts, her eyes glancing to the door. Two sharply dressed gentlemen walked in, their eyes landing on her. Clarke knew she looked a mess. Her hair was so dirty and greasy that it looked like a freaking birds nest, as if she cared though, she had her reasons for being this way._

 _"Clarke Griffin?" The older of the two questioned. Clarke acknowledged him, her baby blue eyes looking at him in disinterest before turning back towards looking out of the window. She didn't need to confirm, her name plaque was beside the door, letting them and everyone know who occupied the room._

 _The older guy cleared his throat at the awkward silence, his hand gesturing for the younger man to continue where he left off. "Miss Griffin, me and my partner are sorry to inform you but we're afraid that your sister was killed." Now that got her attention. Her saddened blue eyes snapped to his. He took it as a cue for him to continue. "Your sister was heroic, she attempted to stop a robbery, but unfortunately she was too late to realize the gun the robber had. I'm sorry Miss Griffin." There was no sincerity in his words, as if he just wanted to get this out of the way, it wasn't that important to him. His actions aggravated Clarke. Her and her sister might of lost contact but it did not mean she didn't care, she loved her, now this was just another thing to add to the list of all the things that have gone wrong in her life._

 _"Elyza did a lot of phenomenal work, the most groundbreaking is the Avatar program. It took a lot of time, time that we no longer can afford, if we did then we wouldn't be here asking you this. It was fortunate that we found out that she had an identical twin sister; you. We want you to step into her shoes...so to speak." The older one, who looked like a Weasel, was the one to speak, his beady eyes glancing down to her wheelchair. "We will pay handsomely, enough for you to have the operation you want."_

 _He knew exactly what to say to get her to agree. And agree she did._

 **~End Flashback~**

It was strange to think that that was five years ago now. Five years and it still hurt to think of her sister, to think of the one that was meant to be on this adventure. Elyza was everything good, was everything that Clarke could not be. She was the smart one, the scientist and still ended up looking like a badass. Clarke was just a grunt. Was just a marine that lost everything as soon as she felt like she found a place in the world. The money and the idea of something new was what made her take the offer. 'Thank you, Elyza.' Clarke felt like she was still looking out for her, even in death. It was horrible to think that her death was what made her start living again.

A small smile remained on her lips, even as she managed to seat herself in her wheelchair. It was time to go. She wheeled towards the shuttle, marines running passed her heading in the same direction. Some sent her pitying glances, others questioning, but they were left ignored.

No longer was she going to feel sorry for herself. Today was the start of her new life.

 **A/N: So I'm brand new to all of this. I apologize for any mistakes that are seen. I literally only just got this idea for this story. I love Avatar and I love The 100, and of course Clexa is just the best. So I thought I'd mix them all into this. I have no idea how this will turn out but I'm hoping its good.**


	2. Welcome to Pandora

Strapped in tightly in her seat did nothing to stop Clarke from getting knocked around as the shuttle entered Pandora's atmosphere. She listened intently at the whistling sound that could be heard, a sign at how fast this spacecraft was going. The rookies, the ones that had no experience at all, could be seen grasping onto the belts, their eyes close tightly as the craft hurtled towards Pandora's ground. There was one young man who was stupid enough to unstrap his belt, grinning cockily at the stunned expressions sent his way.

Clarke glanced towards the Crew Chief, who was currently busy reading a data pad to pay attention to the idiotic marine. It seemed like it was up to Clarke to deal with it.

"Hey, Spacewalker!" It was a fitting name, seeing as they were just leaving space. The young man snapped his eyes towards her, cocking an eyebrow and sending her an attempt of a flirty smile.

Clarke rolled her eyes. She was in no way interested in that floppy haired idiot, she even had no clue why she wanted to help him.

"If I were you I'd sit my ass back down. Unless you want to give the interior of this lovely shuttle a new paint job. I don't think the Chief would appreciate the walls being soaked in red."

"I'm Finn." She was right, he really was stupid. 'Finn' ignored all of what she said, looking as if he was heading her way but was stopped at the sound of the Crew Chief's angry voice. "Soldier, what the hell are you doing out of that seat?! Do I have to super glue your ass to it?!" Clarke couldn't help but smirk as all the colour drained from Finn's face, a chuckle vibrating through her throat as he immediately went back to his seat, strapping himself back in like a scolded child. 'Serves him right."

With that distraction he had caused Clarke had not noticed that they were finally in Pandora, only knowing when the Crew Chief let them know.

Excitement traveled through Clarke's veins, her nerves letting themself be known. She was the newbie here. Not exactly a rookie marine, just a rookie scientist.

In no time the shuttle had landed at base. The sound of the belts being unclipped echoed through the shuttle, grunts being heard as the occupants all stood up to stretch out their aching limbs.

"Exopacks on!" Was ordered as the Crew Chief stormed by. Clarke glanced down at the pack, trying to figure out what was what, still hearing what was being said.

"Remember people, you lose your mask you're unconscious in 20 seconds and you're dead in four minutes. Let's nobody be dead today, it looks bad on my report."

Hearing that information was enough to make Clarke put on her Exopack quickly.

Now that everyone was ready to go they queued up, their duffel bags in their hands as they waited to move out.

Clarke remained where she was, unstrapping her wheelchair from where it resided. Hearing the cargo ramp open up caught her attention, her eyes being drawn to the light. Stomping feet made her break her gaze, reminding her of her current task.

With her wheelchair free she quickly switched seats, grabbing her duffel bag as soon as she was comfortable.

Not wasting anymore time, Clarke placed her her hands on the wheels and rolled them, setting off after the others, getting a pat on the back "move" as she passed the Chief.

Her eyes widened as soon as she rolled out. Though the base was completely packed with Military vehicles, Clarke could just about see the surrounding jungle. Even though it looked similar to Earth, Pandora was completely different. This planet was thriving. It was alive. It was beautiful. There was a feeling that Clarke felt that she thought she never would; that she was home.

'I can see why Elyza chose to do this for a living.' A smile was on her face as she continued to pump her chair into movement, just barely missing a huge tractor. Something immediately got her attention when she rolled passed it; arrows. Arrows were sticking out of the tractors wheels, arrows that were bigger than any human made ones. If one were to hit a human it would be like a spear, would probably have them impaled quite a distance off the ground. 'I guess this place isn't entirely what I thought it would be. No place is perfect though.'

Realizing how far behind she was she immediately began to pump faster, until she finally reached indoors. She made it into the briefing room, hearing half of the conversation that was already being held.

" Out beyond that fence every living thing that crawls, flies or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubees." Clarke raises her eyebrows as she settles in. 'Well, what a lovely way to start off'. Sitting up straighter, she gives the man, who she realizes is the Colonel, her attention.

"We have an indigenous population of humanoids here called the Trikru. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin which can stop your heart in one minute. Not only that they are always highly skilled at using swords. They get close to you or even get you in their sights, it's game over." The Colonel smirks, glancing at each individual's reaction.

"As head of security, it's my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed -" He cuts himself off, scanning the room once again. "- not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need a strong mental attitude, you need to follow procedure..."

Something about Colonel Jaha, she finally learns his name, put's Clarke on edge yet she can't think of why. Instead she sits back and listens to him reads out the rules, an amused smile painted on her lips. 'Nothing like a good safety brief, puts your mind at ease.'

Colonel Jaha finishes his speech. He stands up tall, smirk still set it place. "Welcome to Pandora."

 **A/N: Again, I apologise for any mistakes with grammar or punctuation. Updates will be fast, seeing as I don't have much to do. A lot of characters will be introduced soon, Jaha and Finn of course have already been involved. For those wondering I can safely say that there will be no Clarke and Finn romance, he is just minor in this. Thought I should mention that though this is inspired by Avatar there are going to be major differences, which you'll see in later chapters. Thank you for those who take the time to read this. It means a lot.**


	3. Settling In

Now that the briefing was out of the way it was time for Clarke to find her way around the base, which would of been easier if she knew anything about this place.

The corridors were jammed full of scientists, engineers, technicians...hell just a mix of people. Clarke felt out of place as she decided to just follow wherever they were going.

"Hey!-" was heard in the distance. Clarke, not thinking it was directed to her, continued to pump her chair in the direction to was going.

"Clarke?!" The calling of her name immediately got her attention. A young girl, around her age, caught up to her, completely out of breath. The girl placed her hands on her knees as she panted. "Woo. Damn you're like a rocket on that chair." Clarke gave her a confused look, taking a moment to take the girl in. She had dark brown hair that was held in a tight ponytail with chocolate brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a red jacket that looked well worn, a grey top, combat trousers and boots. It was clear that she was not a marine, though she certainty looked like she could kick ass.

"Hey, you're Clarke right? Elyza's sister?" There was a pause as the girl looked at her, almost looking like she was analyzing each part of Clarke. "You look just like her."

Clarke couldn't help the eye roll. They were identical sisters so of course they would look like each other.

The girl noticed the eye roll, a grin pulling at her lips. "Yeah yeah, I know. Stupid of me to say." She shrugged, walking along side Clarke's wheelchair. "Anyway, I know you are just dying to know who I am. I'm Raven Reyes, certified genius. I went through avatar training with her."

Clarke already liked her. "Well, I'm Clarke Griffin, as you already seem to know. Average intelligence, certified bad-ass." She sent Raven a grin, seeing the amusement in her eyes at her description of herself.

"I like you, Griff." Was Raven's reply. 'Wow, already given a nickname. Fast friendship or what.' The sound of Raven's boots was all that was heard for a few moments until Raven broke the silence. "So I get that you're new, probably know zero shit about the avatar program, so how's about I show you our avatars? I can guarantee it'll blow your mind. If it doesn't then maybe there's another thing that can blow your mind.." A wink was sent Clarke's way before Raven snorted, shaking her head.

Yeah, this was definitely a start to a great friendship.

Raven led her through various different labs, passing her information as they went. Clarke could hear how committed she was to everything, could hear all the excitement in her voice. It was nice to meet someone who was so passionate about something, was a nice change.

The door was held open for her, Raven letting her know that they were finally hear.

"Hey, Sinclair!" Raven shouted, strutted into the lab closely followed by Clarke. There was no reply except for the sound of something smashing to the floor and muttered curse words.

A laugh escaped Raven. "Oops." Raven moved behind Clarke's chair and proceeded to push her towards two huge pod like tubes.

The blonde was on the verge of letting her annoyance be known at being pushed when she was completely capable of moving on her own until she noticed what was lying inside the tubes. Her baby blues went wide, her jaw hanging open. It was clear that these were the avatars that everyone was talking about and damn were they huge.

Clarke's eyes scanned the one that was hers. Again, the first thing she noticed was how big it was. She estimated that standing up the avatar would probably be around ten feet tall. 'At least those arrows make sense now.' The next thing that caught her interest was the colour of the skin. They were an unnatural tanned colour, well it was natural for the inhabitants of Pandora. The colour stood out but Clarke could see how well the Trikru could remain unseen out in the wilderness. Seeing as it was hers, well Elyza's avatar, the face resembled her.

"Amazing, aren't they?" The unfamiliar voice made Clarke jump in her seat, her wide eyes locking onto the one who spoke. A man with black and grey frizzy hair stood not far from her. At her alarmed expression he raised his hands up, letting her know he caused no harm. "I apologize, I had it in my mind that you were aware of my presence. My name is Jacapo Sinclair-" He was interrupted by Raven, who was currently checking out her own avatar. "Just call him Sinclair!" She sent him a grin before her attention went back to monitoring the avatar.

Sinclair let out a sigh, sending a fond fatherly look into Raven's direction. "-or you can call me Sinclair. I'm one of the scientists who are helping run this program." He sent her a kind smile but sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister, though her legacy will run on."

"Thank you." Her eyes once again landed on her avatar. "It looks like her." Raven, who finally joined them, shook her head, placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "No, it looks like you. This is your avatar now Clarke." She squeezed her shoulder, letting her hand rest there.

All Clarke could do was nod. It was true, with Elyza no longer here it did belong to her.

Sinclair cleared his throat, a kind smile still etched on his face. "You know, in a few hours you girls can take them out for a spin. But first you both should get some rest. The journey here must of tired you out."

His words reminded Clarke of how tired she truly was. A yawn escaped her, a nod being sent Sinclair's way in agreement. "Sounds good to me, I just don't know the way to my quarters."

"Have no fear, Raven is here!" Raven sent her a wink, waving to Sinclair as she began to lead Clarke out of the lab. "Griff, I think you'll enjoy this. Seriously, these avatars are freaking fast, can jump quite and distance and do so much. Makes me jealous of Trikru, they live awesomely."

"I'm just looking forward to walking if anything." An understanding look was given to her, the conversation dying down as they got closer to where she would be staying.

Arriving at her quarters, Clarke span her chair around to face Raven, an eyebrow raising as she noticed Raven's hand in a fist and extended to her. Clarke chuckled, doing the same and giving her a fist bump.

"See ya in a few hours, Rave." She said as she pressed the button that opened the door, rolling her chair in.

'So far so good.' She thought as she glanced around her room before making her way towards the bed. There was a definite need to get a nap.

Transferring herself from her chair to the bed, she wrapped the blanket around herself, another yawn escaping before she closed her eyes and embraced sleep.

 **A/N: Raven and Sinclair have been introduced. A thing with the Avatars is that in this story they are not blue. If I was skilled enough I would attempt to draw my version of them, but alas I do not have those skills.**


	4. Reunion

**A/N: Back with another chapter. I realized the mistakes in the last chapter but I'm too lazy to change them, I'm sure people knew what I meant to put. Thank you to those who have Followed/Favourited this story, it means a lot to me and I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this.**

A series of knocks on her door and an already familiar voice roused Clarke from her nap.

The knocks continued, Raven's voice repeating her name over and over again. 'Now I know what Penny and the others felt like when Sheldon did his knock.' With a groan, Clarke heaved herself into her chair, smoothing down her hair before opening the door. Raven stood before her, a hand raised in a fist to continue the knock.

"Has anyone ever mentioned that you can be annoying? We've only known each other a few hours and that is the first thing I've realized about you." Clarke's voice was raspy with sleep, her eyes narrowed in a faux glare it immediately being replaced with an amused but sleepy smile. "I'm guessing it's time to go?" Raven nodded in confirmation, her hand gesturing for Clarke to lead the way.

"I see myself as annoying but effective. Got your ass up didn't it." Raven's smug grin made an appearance as they both made their way back towards the labs. Clarke didn't know what to expect with this training they were required to do. Raven, Sinclair and the others already knew every single detail about what to expect and such, but Clarke so far had only read the manual. She was the type to just wing it anyway. There was a buzzing of excitement in her at the prospect of being able to walk again, even if she was using an avatar for it, in some sense it was still her walking.

The corridors seemed to endlessly go on, still buzzing with activity of rushing scientists. Raven yapped on as they went on their way talking about mechanical stuff as if it was art to her, not that Clarke minded, she loved to see someone talk so passionately about something they genuinely enjoyed, even if she didn't completely understand what the hell she was saying.

They arrived at the same lab as last time, spotting Sinclair who was typing something on his data-pad while checking the avatars over. Spotting them, he made his way over, the same friendly smile greeting them. "You're both extremely early." Sinclair sent a look in Raven's way seeming to know that it was her doing. "Seeing as you can't take them out just quite yet, others are already using the links-" at Clarke's confused look Sinclair proceeds to explain what they are. "Links are these pods that basically link you up to your avatar. All you do is lay down in it, close your eyes, focus and relax your mind and when you open your eyes you'll wake up as the avatar." She knew that she should of learned this stuff already but whenever she attempted to focus on the manual she would almost end up asleep. Reading and such was not her thing.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the links are already in use so I think it's better to get the most boring thing out of the way; videologs. It's mandatory that you document everything." Sinclair informed, leading Clarke and Raven over towards the cameras. "Clarke, you can go first."

Clarke rolled closer to the camera, switching it on and readjusting the angle. She pressed record, looking awkwardly at the screen , clearing her throat. "Right. So, uh, from what I've learned so far the concept is that every driver is matched to his or her own avatar-" She glanced over her shoulder to check on what Sinclair and Raven were up to, seeing that they were in some deep discussion about something that she couldn't understand. Turning her attention back to her log she sat up straighter, her eyes starting into the camera lens. "-I guess it makes their nervous systems in tune or something. Which is why they offered me this gig, because I can link with Elyza's avatar, which was insanely expensive." Insanely expensive was correct. She understood that this was for science but maybe that money could of gone to a better cause, but it was not like she was going to voice that thought.

Frowning slightly, Clarke turned back to Sinclair, needing to know if she was doing this the right way. "Is this right? I just say whatever in these videologs?." It wasn't Sinclair but Raven who answered, not even glancing Clarke's way as she spoke. "Yeah. You just need to get in the habit of documenting everything. What you see, what you feel. It's all part of the science. Good science starts with good observation."

Adjusting the camera again to make sure they were not in the shot, Clarke sighed, mumbling a "Right" once she finished fiddling with the camera. "So, whatever. Here I am. Doing science." A snort left her along with a shake of her head. "In a lab for the first time since high school. Well, a much fancier lab."

Clarke had no idea what else to say. Fortunately for her Sinclair spoke up. "Alright Clarke, log off. Time for you to meet your boss for the next five years." Nodding, she switched off the camera and caught up to them both, wondering who exactly her boss was. No one had let her know yet, not even a name was mentioned. Whoever it was was probably going to be some hardass that wants everything to go by the book, for things to go her way. Clarke already hated the image she made up of her. Being a marine meant she was no pushover. Though she followed orders in her service Clarke always had issues with authority. She just liked to be able to make her own choices once in a while.

Raven slowed down and hung back with Clarke, flashing her a beaming smile. "Ready for this Griff?." Just her enthusiasm made Clarke feel better and join in on the excitement. "Was born ready." Was her reply accompanied by a grin.

Sinclair pushed through the doors of the link room giving Clarke a view of the room. Even though she knew nothing about this kind of technology she was still fascinated by it. Monitors filled the room, on them were vital signs of each avatar driver, some were already getting helped out of their link, looking extremely tired but happy nonetheless. She blocked out Raven's speech as she scanned all the equipment, not even noticing that her boss was already in front of them.

With her eyes elsewhere her ears caught on to a strange language that was being used by Raven. If she was correct then she was currently speaking in the native language, Trigedasleng, which she had not even studied yet. It was just another thing she was behind on.

Raven, noticing that Clarke had not even acknowledged their bosses presence, gently smacked the back of her head making Clarke turn her head in her direction, an angry scowl being sent her way. At that moment Clarke had finally noticed the other person, her eyes going impossibly wide as blue eyes met brown.

"-Mom?"

 **A/N: Yeah, another one xD I feel like I should do a cast list or whatever it's called. When a character is introduced I'll put in an A/N what character they are based off in Avatar.**

 ** _Clarke Griffin: Jake Sully_**  
 ** _Raven Reyes: Norm Spellman_**  
 ** _Thelonious Jaha: Colonel Quarich_**  
 ** _Jacapo Sinclair: Max Cullimore_**  
 ** _Abby Griffin: Grace Augustine_**


	5. Estranged

The tension between the two women could be felt by all of those who were in the same room as them. As soon as Clarke had said that one word it seemed as if everyone went silent, even though the room was actually still quite busy, in Clarke's opinion it felt like time had stopped.

In the corner of her eye Clarke could just see Raven's obvious nervousness and discomfort. It made sense now why no one had informed her of who in fact she was working for in this department. It looked like everyone was nervous at what was currently transpiring, making her realize that perhaps everyone knew of her and her mother's issues.

Abby Griffin stood tall in front of her, radiating authority and power. All in all it was the exact same person Clarke remembered her being, so she hadn't changed a bit. Though she could just spot a slight sense of guilt as she looked into her eyes, guilt for probably a lot of things.

Their problems and difference's started not long after her father's death. Elyza was always closer to Abby, she was her shadow at where she worked, whereas Clarke was her father's. Because of her admiration of her Dad and how similar her personality was to him it made it difficult for Abby to connect with her, especially after the death of her husband. Abby loved him and missed him and Clarke reminded her so much of him that it sometimes hurt her.

The death of Jake Griffin might of been what pushed them apart but they had never been extremely close to begin with, though they did love each other. Abby disapproved of her life choices, basically disowning her when she made it known that she was joining the marines.

 _~Flashback~_

Waiting for her mother and Elyza to get home was nerve-wrecking. Today she had got confirmation of her deployment. It would of been great if it wasn't for the fact that Clarke failed to let her family know that she had enrolled in the first place. She hoped that they would both be accepting, they both had their jobs sorted out, Elyza was becoming quite popular with her work starting to be the most sought out scientist, the same as her mother. This was a step in the right direction for Clarke, it is what she wanted, it was what she discussed with her father a few months before his passing, his death just solidified her plan of joining because she could not stand to be in the place she grew up in any longer. Everything was a reminder of him, was a reminder of what herself, Elyza and her mother had lost.

The sound of keys in the door knocked Clarke from her thoughts, making her sit up straighter on the sofa. The front door opened, revealing Elyza, who looked disheveled and tired, being followed by her mother, Abby.

Elyza spotted her first, sending her a huge smile, Clarke easily returning it. Her sister made her way to the couch, falling face first into while letting out of puff of air, the visual making Clarke emit a strained chuckle.

Abby paid her no mind, entering the house and shutting the front door behind her as she dumped her stuff onto the floor. It had now been months since Abby had even talked, well glanced, at Clarke. She didn't understand it at all but it hurt like hell to be ignored by the one person who was meant to love her.

After hearing the strained chuckle from Clarke, Elyza had sat up and sent her questioning looks, waiting for her to answer the unspoken question. Clarke might not of told Elyza anything but she could sense that there was something up, call it twin powers or whatever, Elyza just knew that there was something her younger twin had not told her.

Clarke sat and waited until Abby had sat down before let them both know. A while ago she would of cared for her mother to hear this, would of feared what her reaction would be, but instead of worrying for her reaction she worried at what Elyza's would be.

"Um. Right. I've got something important to tell you Ely-" She glanced at Abby, rephrasing her words "-I mean, the both of you." Elyza gave her her undivided attention, sending Clarke an encouraging smile. "So, I'm sorry for not letting you know about my future choices. I know things have been hard as of late, I haven't been easy to put up with probably, but I've made a decision of what I want to do and I've already heard word back from them letting me know I'm all set to go. I'm joining the marines."

It shocked Clarke when it was actually Abby that reacted, anger written in her eyes. "You're what?!" The way she acted immediately made Clarke return the anger. "You heard me." She snapped out, a scowl taking up her face. "This is something I've wanted to do for a while. Me and Dad discussed it."

At the mention of her late husband, Abby stood up, glaring at Clarke with angry tears in her eyes. Elyza, not wanting this to get out of hand, stood up too, placing a hand on her mothers shoulder but speaking to Clarke. "If it's what you want then go for it sis, I want you happy." Her next words were aimed at Abby, sensing how she was about to snap. "Let her go."

Abby didn't listen at all, her eyes remaining locked on Clarke's. It escalated quickly, it didn't even make sense for why her mother would act that way when it seemed like she didn't even care that much for her. "Why can't you be like your sister?!" It stung for that to be said, Clarke looked up to Elyza but she could never be like her. For Abby to say that was a reminder to her that she would never be good enough. Elyza seemed horrified for how her mother was acting, her too realizing that it got out of hand.

Tears welled up in Clarke's eyes but she did not let them fall. "Because I'm not Elyza, I never will be." The twins loved each other dearly, best friends and sisters, but there were things that they both were jealous of regarding themselves. Clarke being envious over the bond that Elyza had with her mother. "Clarke.." were her sisters whispered words, her own tears dripping down her cheeks.

"If you leave then don't even come back!" Those were words that no daughter wanted to hear, but the anger in Clarke made them sound like the best thing ever, making her stand up and leave without any other words spoken.

 _~Flashback~_

Thinking back on it now made Clarke realize how dramatic and stupid it was. That was the last day she ever contacted her mother, she didn't send her letters while she was gone but she did ask Elyza ,in letters to her, how she was. She still cared, she was just too proud and stubborn to admit it.

What hurt most was that Abby never once visited her in the hospital, in fact Elyza never did either. Maybe it was too horrific for them to see her that way, she had no idea.

It was okay to think of the past but at this moment she should be in the present, trying to at least get along with her Mom.

Clarke tapped the wheels of her chair, the action making Abby glance down at her legs with sorrow and guilt. "Clarke-" Abby sent a look to Sinclair and Raven, a look that told them to give them space which they both allowed. "-I'm so sorry." Un-shed tears were in her eyes when their eyes locked once again. "I pushed you away. I-" She closed her eyes tightly, looking as if she was in agony. "-I wasn't there for you when I should of been. You are all I have left now.."

Though Clarke knew that she was trying to fix their relationship her words processed differently in her mind. "So you only want me back because I'm all you have?" She said harshly.

"No! God no, Clarke. For so long I've wanted to fix this and there are no excuses for my actions. I just hope that one day you find it in your heart to forgive me. Because you have a big heart, Clarke. Despite what I said I want you to know that I am proud of you, of your strength.."

A nod was all Abby got in return, it was more than what she was expecting. In truth Abby had thought that she would of shown more hostility, more anger, but it looked like Clarke had just given up with her emotions.

"Can be just get to work?" Were Clarke's quiet words. "Who knows, maybe this will help us both." Hope filled Abby's eyes, her already agreeing to proceed with their job.

Abby led her over to an empty link unit, opening it up for her. Raven rejoined them, going into her own link unit.

"Raven, how much link time have you logged?" Raven, who was getting comfortable in her link chair, looked to Abby before replying. "Oh, probably around five hundred and twenty hours." Abby sent her an impressed look and asked Clarke the same question. "Um...around an hour? I'm not sure." Knowing that it would do nothing to fix their estranged relationship Abby kept quiet.

Thinking that Clarke might need help, Abby went to lift her out, receiving a glare for her attempt. "Don't. I got this." Her words were spoken with a determined voice, making Abby step back and allow her to do it herself. Clarke easily transferred herself into the link chair, noticing a proud smile on her mother's face.

Her hands touched the lining of the unit, feeling amazed at the gel like substance that she felt. She laid down, her head turning this way and that, intent on observing every little detail. Hearing the motor start up made her tilt her head back to glace at it. She didn't notice her mother finish settling her in, adjusting the biometric sensors and closing the upper clamshell.

"Clarke?" Her mother's voice got her focused, letting herself relax. "That's all you do is relax, let your mind go blank."

Those words were the last thing she heard as the hood of the unit was closed. It took her a while to relax her mind, but once she did she closed her eyes, the sound of the motor lulling her into peace.

 **A/N: Probably not my best chapter, I've been feeling a bit crappy. I'll try and make chapters longer from now on.**


	6. Training

"-arke?" Her ears picked up. Her name being called was barely audible at the moment, it sounding like it was being said while she was underwater. "Clarke? Can you hear me?" The words were much clearer now, far more louder, no longer having to strain to hear them.

"...I can hear you." Hearing her own voice made her flinch slightly, her ears were super sensitive for some reason. Now that her sense of sounds was a hundred percent, Clarke focused on opening her eyes instead. A myriad of colours assaulted her eyes as soon as she lifted her eyelids, things that she wouldn't have been able to see clearly in her human body were much much clearer in this body. She found it even more amazing at how vibrant everything seemed, as if everything had some type of spotlight on it to magnify itself. Clarke now believed she had found what true beauty was. If this was what the Trikru saw then she did not blame them at all for putting up a fight and not vacating.

Feeling like she had been lying down for way to long she sat up, the faces of two medical technician's coming into few. "Take it easy, Clarke." One of them spoke, the mask muffling their voice slightly. She paid him no mind and instead focused on looking at herself as best as she could. There was thing she was dying to try as she glanced down at her legs, hope bloomed in her chest as she moved her feet slightly, wiggling her toes for the first time in five years. It was the most emotional thing for her and she allowed a few tears to slip out.

Abby stood next to Sinclair as she observed the scene, her eyes too filled with tears as she saw the joy radiating on Clarke's face as she moved her toes. Though she was not around through all the pain and grief Clarke went through when she lost the feeling in her legs it was still a beautiful and heartwarming sight to see, to see her daughter get her wish of being able to walk once again.

Clarke could hear Raven behind her, hear the med tech's getting her through her exercises. The med tech's that were assigned to Clarke were also attempting to get her through the exercises, but they got nothing in return. She was still on a high from moving her legs.

Sinclair pressed the button that was by the observation window, a crackling sound being heard in the room Clarke was held before his voice overtook the sound. "Clarke, take it slow and easy. We need to check your motor control. Try touching your fingertips together -" he never got to finish as Clarke raised herself into a standing position.

A panic overtook the people, the med tech's, that were in the same room as Clarke; trying everything in their power to get her to sit back down but it would be a failing attempt, they couldn't go up against someone who was over nine feet tall.

Knowing how stubborn her daughter was Abby had ran back to her own link unit, shouting out to the others that she was going in, before closing the hood and linking up to her own avatar.

Clarke was still in wonder, putting one foot in front of the other as a test. The machines she was hooked up to hindered her progress, making her pull the wires out and breaking the expensive equipment it was connected to. She gave no care in the world, prowling towards the doors that led to outdoors. "Hey hey, come on, let me out. I gotta get her, you idiots." Was the last words Clarke heard come from the room, them coming from the mouth of Raven. She set off in a light jog, stumbling as she went but still being able to stay up right.

She burst through the doors, stopping in her movements to take in the beauty around her. She breathed in deeply, taking in all the air in her lungs. This was a dream come true, hell she hoped it wasn't a dream at all. A few curious glances were sent her way by a couple playing basketball, her answer was just sending them a grin as she began to run again. She could feel the soil beneath her feet, feel the raw power this body gave her as her run turned into a sprint, not even breaking a sweat. Shouts were heard in the background along with someone's attempt, who Clarke guessed was Raven, tried to catch up to her.

There was something about this that just felt right. It felt natural to her. This was what she should of been doing since the start, not exactly being a scientist but being an avatar driver.

With everyone far behind her Clarke thought it was the perfect time to stop. Her eyes closing and her head tilting back feeling the rays of the sun on her face. A cough got her attention, her blue eyes opening and landing on the person in front of her. Avatars did look completely different to the human body, mostly due to the skin tone and the markings on their faces and bodies, but Clarke could recognize that this person was her mother, who wore a wide smile.

"Now how did I know that you wouldn't follow orders." There was no seriousness in her voice just a teasing lilt, which made Clarke relax and return the smile, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly at the actions she made. It was possible that she traumatized some of the innocent med tech's, it must of been a scary sight to see, a towering figure barreling towards them.

Abby, seeing her daughter was not paying attention, picked some Pandoran fruit off of the plants surrounding them and threw it at her, watching as her daughter easily caught it and sent her a confused look. "Motor control is looking good." She responded with, her smiling somehow getting wider as she watched Clarke bite into the fruit and emit a delighted moan.

It was the best thing she had ever tasted, food wise anyway. She couldn't exactly describe the taste, it not coming close to any of the human fruit, but it surely left a nice after taste. And it showed that she enjoyed from the juice that had dribbled out and down her chin.

"Hey Griff! Check me out!" In the time that it took Clarke to eat the fruit Raven had finally caught up. Clarke turned towards her, a snort being heard as she witnessed Raven flexing and posing in her avatar body. "I say I'm the best looking one here!" She said with a grin.

The hours had passed, Clarke and Raven having to train and get comfortable before they were able to rest and settle in for the night.

Clarke didn't understand the mechanics of it but Raven, and her mother, had told her that once she laid down to sleep she would wake up in her human body. Spending time in her avatar had made Clarke realize how much she didn't want to wake up, that she didn't want to go back to being chair bound. There was no getting out of it though, if she could she would choose to live her life as this humanoid rather than her human body.

The front gate was shut and locked by the tech's as they shouted their "goodbyes" and "see you soons." Abby made one last round, making sure everyone was settled in.

"Night, kids-" She joked, getting some murmurs of those who disapproved of her word choice. "-see you at dinner."

Clarke laid back, her eyes remaining open as she heard the sounds of the wild. Screeches and hollers could be heard, her not being able to identify who and what they belonged to. As if a timer went off, Clarke's eyes began to automatically close no matter how hard she tried to fight it. In seconds her avatar body was asleep and in a separate place her human body had awoken.

 **A/N: Back with another chapter. Will be kicking right into the good bits soon, with Lexa and the trikru getting introduced, though I like to build it up to it. I'm also thinking of starting another story up, it was inspired by a YouTube Clexa AU, the creator has given me permission to write the fic based on the video. Short version of it is that Clarke and Lexa are in rival gangs. I'm currently writing a few drafts up, but it should be done and up soon.**


End file.
